Backmail
by VivaRobsten1
Summary: Edward não estava acostumado a ser contrariado e Isabella ousou fazê-lo. Agora a jovem teria que pagar as consequências de ter dispensado um Cullen. Quando o amor e o ressentimento estão em batalha, quem sai vencedor? *Todos Humanos


Durante muito tempo sonhei com o dia do meu casamento. Na verdade, desde que eu era apenas uma criança, lembro de enrolar um longo lençol branco ao redor do corpo e outro sobre a cabeça e fantasiar que aqueles eram meu vestido e meu véu. Lembro também de fantasiar com o noivo, mesmo que naquela época não tivesse a mínima ideia do que aquela palavra significava realmente. O tempo passou. Os lençóis deram lugar a vestido e véu reais. O noivo é o mesmo que eu fantasiava ser. Então porquê eu não me sentia feliz?

Encarando minha imagem no grande espelho de moldura adornada, eu só conseguia enxergar uma noiva pálida e apática. Nenhum traço de entusiasmo ou emoção poderiam ser encontrados em minhas feições ou olhos. Medo e nevosismo sim.

Duas batidas tímidas na porta me despertam do estado de torpor e me chamam de volta para realidade. Daqui a poucos minutos serei a mais nova senhora Cullen. Aquela que terá que ser uma perfeita dama, dedicada esposa e carinhosa mãe. Aquela que perderá anos e anos da sua vida ocupada com decisões domésticas, preparativos para jantares importantes e preocupada em ser uma modelo de valores.

Houve uma época na minha vida que eu desejei isso, mas eu não tinha maturidade suficiente para entender o peso de tudo. Hoje, por causa de uma chantagem, essa seria minha nova realidade.

-Está pronta, querida? - meu pai perguntou enquanto timidamente adentrava o quarto. Parou próximo a porta e ficou me encarando com o olhar emocionado. Estava muito elegante em seu smoke alinhado. Eu sabia o que ele estava vendo: sua única filha casando e de certa forma... partindo.

-Você está linda, Bells. Perfeita. - veio até mim e pegou minhas mãos nas suas. - Não sabe o quanto eu lamento sua mãe não está aqui para ver isso.

Nessa última frase sua voz soou ainda mais emocionada, mas eu não queria aquilo. Se alguém teria que sofrer neste dia, que fosse eu.

-Não vamos por este caminha, pai. Como estão as coisas lá em baixo?

Seu bigode se torceu contrariado.

-O jardim está lotado. Há mais pessoas do que eu cogitava, mas o que mais esperar de um evento onde os Cullen estejam envolvidos, ham? - nesse momento ele conseguiu me arrancar um pequeno sorriso. Não pelo comentário em si, mas por sua eterna aversão por multidões, a qual eu herdei e a qual terei que superar. - Alice está como uma louca correndo de um lado a outro tentando garantir que tudo saia perfeito, não sei como seu primo Jasper aguenta aquela miniatura elétrica.

Desta vez eu gargalhei, mesmo sentindo que lágrimas de nervosismo ameaçavam cair.

-Bem... - suspirei procurando um pouco de calma - Acho que já está na hora, não é?

Charlie espelhou meu gesto e também tomou uma longa respiração.

-É meu dever como pai fazer esta pergunta. "Você está certa disto?"

Ah se ele soubesse...

-Sim. - disse tentando aparentar o máximo de segurança que consegui.

-Ótimos, vamos então.

Ele estendeu seu braço para mim e solenemente aceitei. Mais uma pequena parada próximos a porta para que eu me despedisse daquele que foi meu quarto a vida inteira e rumamos para o jardim da mansão Swan. O local onde tantas vezes brinquei durante a infância, hoje seria palco de outro tipo de brincadeira. Pois sim, eu iria brincar com o meu destino. Iria entregá-lo a Edward Cullen.

Funcionários vestindo ternos negros corriam de um lado a outro com pontos eletrônicos em seus ouvidos. Faziam parte da empresa contratada para a organização. Uma mulher se aproximou nos conduzindo até a porta lateral e nos pedindo para aguardar enquanto ela passava, atravéz do ponto, instruções para que a orquestra começasse a executar a marcha. Quando os primeiros acordes de violino começaram a soar, agarrei o braço de meu pai com força. Ele deve ter tomado o ato como reflexo de pura ansiedade, pois colocou a mão livre sobre a minha e me sorriu tranquilo.

-Não me deixe cair.

-Nunca. - respondeu antes de beijar minha testa e começarmos a andar.

Mal ele sabia que aquele não foi um simples pedido para que não me deixasse tropeçar. Era um pedido oculto para que não me deixasse fraquejar naquilo que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Um longo tapete branco estava estendido na grama e formava uma espécie de passarela até o altar improvisado. Ignorei as inúmeras filas de cadeiras, os os incontáveis convidados em pé, ignorei até minha própria respiração quando o vi.

Ali parado com seu terno preto e rosa branca no bolso estava o motivo de meus pesadelos e sonhos. Se possível, estava mais imponente do que de costume. Sua face parecia esculpida na mais refinada porcelana.

Entrei em modo automático durante a curta, porém interminável caminhada. Meus pés se moviam por vontade própria e meu coração parecia querer rivalizar com o barulho da orquestra.

Quando dei por mim, Edward já se aproximava e cumprimentava meu pai com um aperto me mão.

-Cuide bem dela, rapaz.

-Com a minha vida, tio. - sua voz macia prometeu falsamente. Ele ainda teve a coragem de usar o "tio" como fazia no passado.

Meu pai ainda beijou minha testa mais uma vez antes de me entregar de bandeja ao predador.

Edward me ofereceu seu braço e me vi entrelaçando o meu timidamente. Andamos curtos passos até nos aproximarmos mais do sacerdote e ali, mais do que nunca eu me dei conta de que não tinha mais volta.

Não prestei atenção ao discurso. A cerimônia passou como um borrão e só fiquei conciente novamente quando chegou a hora dos votos. Edward repetia as palavras ditas pelo sacerdote me encarando intensamente. Quando chegou a minha vez, precisei de bons segundos para conseguir desfazer o nó que se formava em minha garganta.

Quando chegou a vez da pergunta, foi um momento a parte. Quis rir sarcastica quando fui perguntada se aceitava-o como marido de livre e espontânea vontade. Edward havia proferido seu "sim" com segurança. Eu proferi o meu com um escarnio disfarçado. Pelo menos para todos, menos para meu noivo que olhou-me com faíscas no olhar.

-E pelos poderes investidos a mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

A tensão tomou conta de meu corpo, mas foi devidamente ignorada por meu, agora, marido que não teve cerimonia alguma de puxar-me para seus braços e tomar meus lábios em um beijo caloroso. Quando nos separamos em busca de ar, os aplausos entusiasmados ainda soavam e odiei quando uma onda de timidez me tomou e senti-me corar.

-Não se constranja por tão pouco, querida. - sussurrou ele próximo a minha orelha enquanto caminhávamos em direção inversa ao altar.


End file.
